megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaman's Christmas Carol Remix
Megaman's Christmas Carol Remix In this remake of the original Flash game, controls have been improved, boss AI redone and made both fairer and more difficult, and the entire things been rebuilt from scratch with the Christmas Carol 2 engine! In addition there are achievements and 10 possible endings. Download Get the game at the link below: Version 1.2.9 Bosses Robot Masters Fortress Bosses Weapons * Marley's Shackle - Received from Jacob Marley Short ranged whip-like weapon. Can be used to grab items. Very quick and effective. * Present Surprise - Received from Present Explosive weapon. Can be walked into a kicked across the room. Can also be jumped upon and used to reach heights. You can release another one whilst still in the air and bomb you enemies from up high! * Future Scythe - Received from Future Multi-directional weapon that returns to you once it's hit it's target, potentially getting multiple hits in the process. * Past Minion - Received from Past Allows you to summon one of the four following Robot Masters to fight for you: Skull Man - (Spread Shot) Wood Man - (Leaf Shield) Solar Man - (Solar Flare) Venus - (Bubble Bomb) Press up to change the current Robot Master selected. The following are unlocked through a cheat code after you have successfully beaten the game on hard mode, see the Christmas Carol 2 page for more information on these: * Candy Cane * Twinkle Buster * Hum Bug * Rubber Duff Achievements * So What If It's Cheating Find a way to obtain the E-Tank in Jacob Marley's stage through unconventional methods. * Busting Makes Me Feel Good Defeat all 4 Mini-Bosses in Past's stage before defeating Past. * Hidden in the Clouds Find the hidden W-Tank in Present's stage. * Anyone for Tennis? Defeat Future using only the Protoshield. *'Countdown' Defeat Future before the timer runs out. * More Snow For the Snow Miser Defeat SNO MISER using only the Protoshield. * Yoink! During the final boss battle... Yoink! * Item Hunter Obtain every item possible in a single run. * Christmas is Saved! Beat the game on Normal or higher. * Hardcore Bomber Beat the game on Hard or higher. * You've got to be joking! Beat the game on Wut. * Trusty Sidecannon Beat the game only using the Buster. (You can still use Present Surprise during Fortress 1). * You Only Live Once Beat the game without dying. * He's not Heavy Beat the game with Protoman on Hard or higher. * I'm afraid of no Ghosts Version 1.5 only: Complete Robot Rush mode without using a E-Tank. Medals Each fight in the game comes with a Medal ranking, which are as follows: * Plastic - Simply beat the boss. * Bronze - Beat the boss using just the buster. * Silver - Beat the boss without taking damage. * Gold - Beat the boss with just the buster without taking damage. * Dragon - Beat the boss on Hard or higher, with just the buster, without taking damage. Soundtrack Download the soundtrack here. Category:Fan games Category:Christmas Carol Series